


Perdiendote y Recuperandote

by JunaIzumi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Why Did I Write This?, mpreg is know, no sprik
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: McCoy baja a una misión y sale lastimado cuando despierta no recuerda haberse divorciado dejando a Scotty solo nuevamente  y a Jim con una decisión que  cambiara la vida de los tres.





	1. La Mision

**Author's Note:**

> re editado y corregido pero originalmente publicado en el 2013 no hay beta todos los errores son mios pero Star Trek no :)

Capítulo 1

Después de haber terminado un turno extenuante de 30 horas seguidas Leonard estaba descansando a lado de su pareja. Scotty seguía dormido con su cabeza apoyada en el fuerte pecho del médico, este se había vuelto sobreprotector con el ingeniero tras descubrir su embarazo hace mes y medio, le permitía supervisar los trabajos en ingeniería pero no realizarlos no quería que nada le pasara a su hijo o a su pareja, había superado su divorcio al iniciar una relación con el ingeniero habian sido meses de coqueteos y noches bebiendo juntos hasta que Scotty dio el primer paso ya de eso dos años atrás pero no estaba preparado para volver a casarse y Scotty lo respetaba .

Se levantó acomodando la cabeza del menor en la cama se llevaban 5 años de diferencia McCoy tenía 31 y Scotty 26 pero eso no les importaba se amaban, se metió a bañar, cuando salio el escoses seguía dormido se vistió y fue a buscar el desayuno para el escoses.

En la mitad del pasillo

-hey Huesos -saludo Jim

-hola Jim-dijo el médico y caminaron hacia la sala de recreación

-¿Y Scotty? ¿Y mi ahijado? -pregunta Jim

-descansando voy a llevarle el desayuno anoche tuvo algunos dolores-dijo McCot y Jim lo veía mas feliz que cuando estaban en la academia 

-después que lo lleves te veo en la sala de junta con Spock y los demás oficiales del trurno alfa ,nos informaran de la próxima misión-dijo Jim

-está bien-Bones opto esta vez por huevos y tostadas y jugo de zanahoria los cubrió para no escapara el calor y al llegar lo encontró todavía dormido, no quería despertarlo pero tenía que hacerlo debía alimentarse bien, si bien un embarazo es complicado en un hombre lo es más, se acercó a su pareja y beso sus labios por el contacto iba abriendo los ojos.

-hola-saludo el escoses

-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-un poco mejor los tobillos me siguen molestando-

-quédate en cama hoy-le alcanzo la charola

-¿Volviste a traerme el desayuno? Me vas a mal acostumbrar-dijo Scotty.

-siempre lo hare mi amor-dijo Bones mientras le acercaba una pequeña mesita 

-¿No vas a desayunar?- 

-tengo que ver a Jim en 10 minutos hay junta-dijo McCoy mientras se cambiaba y se ponía el uniforme 

-¿debo ir yo? es decir aun sigo siendo jefe de ingenieros -dijo Scotty

-no, yo te informare si es necesario, tengo entendido que Mathew esta haciendo un excelente trabajo -dijo Bones mientras le extendia el padd 

-mi padd le avisare a Mathew de la junta para que este al pendiente -dijo Scotty y Bones le da un beso de despedida mientras va a la sala de juntas Spock y Sulu ya estaban ahí Jim todavía no.

-hola duende, Sr Sulu -saludo McCoy

-hola Dr McCoy-dijo Sulu 

-buenos días Dr McCoy-dijo Spock ignorando su apodo. Jim llego con un sobre en sus manos lo repartio entre sus compañeros

-debemos bajar en el próximo planeta para restablecernos de combustible y comida es un planeta de la federación -dijo Jim

-¿Porque tiene que bajar el duende?-pregunta Bones

-es mi 1er oficial Bones podemos dejar a Scotty como capitán interino, es una misión oficial -dijo Jim sabia la respuesta de ante mano 

-no va a estar solo, sabes que Pavel lo sobre cuida -dijo Sulu y no era mentira 

-se va a quedar en la nave prometo que nada malo va a pasarle-dijo Jim

Bones no estaba muy convencido apenas anoche Scotty estaba sintiéndose mal de sus tobillos, le dio un suave masaje en sus pies y se durmió aunque en la mañana parecía un poco mejor No quería arriesgarlos.

-este bien ¿Cuándo empezamos? - pregunto Bones

-en 24 horas estaremos en la órbita del Planeta de clase M , esperen ordenes hasta nuevo aviso-dijo Jim y salieron de la sala de juntas Bones regreso a su cuarto para hablar con Scotty, Jim queria hacerlo pero McCoy se 

-¿Que ocurre amor? Termino rápido la junta-dijo Scotty ya había terminado de desayunar y pensaba volver a dormirse estaba cansado.

\- tenemos que bajar para reestablecernos-dijo Bones

-¿Bajaremos?¿Vas a bajar tú?-pregunto Scotty preocupado 

-si el duende Jim y yo, Jim quiere que te quedes como capitán interino-dijo Bones observo que había un brillo en los ojos de los de su pareja al decir el carga

-yo ¿Capitán interino? ¿Sulu}? -pregunto Scotty cuando el estaba en ingeniería Sulu era el capitán 

-no dudo de tu capacidad amor, solo que no quiero arriesgarlos es tu decisión -dijo Bones

-Me quedaría en la nave ¿No?-pregunta Scotty

-si-

-no creo que nada me pase estoy más preocupado por ti-dijo Scotty

-voy a estar bien dudo que algo nos pase en una misión tan sencilla le avisare a Jim que aceptas el cargo-dijo McCoy no muy convencido lo beso en los labios sin saber que serían de los últimos besos que se darían en meses...

Continuara


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

El equipo de exploración ya estaban listos para la misión estaban en la sala de transporte, el capitán interino llego para desearles buena suerte en espacial a Bones.

-cuídate Bones-dijo Scotty.

-tu también-beso sus labios apasionadamente.

-Capitan, yo también iré a arriesgar mi vida-dijo Jim con ganas de molestar a Bones pero ambos lo ignoraron y Spock simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-regresare y cenaremos juntos-dijo Bones.

-¿Lo prometes?-Scotty no quería dejarlo ir tenía un mal presentimiento.

-te lo prometo-dijo Bones se separaron y los materializo en el planeta Scotty regreso a la silla a pesar de ser los 1eros meses q veces el bebe se movía mucho era eso o también estaba preocupado por su papa les había pedido que cualquier problema se comunicaban con ellos.

 

-¿Ordenes señor?-pregunta Sulu

-mantenernos cerca de la órbita del planeta y estar atentos a lo que ellos lleguen a necesitar-dijo Scotty, Nyota se acercó al escoses.

-no te angusties tanto, el bebe va a sentir tus preocupaciones Jim no va a dejar que nada le pase-dijo Uhura

-lo sé-

La mision paso sin contratiempos todo iba bien, el escoses daba las órdenes con naturalidad, habia visto ver a Jim eso muchas veces 

-bájate de ahi!-le dijo Scotty a Keenser El alienígena lo obedeció y se bajó de la silla del capitán y Scotty se sentó Keenser se quedo a su lado 

-Kirk a Enterprise-dijo Jim.

-aquí Scotty ¿Que pasa Jim? ¿ya terminaron? -pregunto Scotty.

-¡Scotty transpórtenos enseguida!-dijo Jim no quería gritar pero la situación no era nada favorable.

-¿Que pasa Jim?-pregunta Scotty.

-nos están persiguiendo-dijo Jim.

-¿Qué hiciste Kirk?-pregunto Nyota

-yo no hice nada esta vez- dijo Jim sintiéndose ofendido 

-la hija del presidente coqueteo con el Dr McCoy y el la rechazo-dijo Spock y si Spock lo decía era verdad 

\- Chekov transpórtelos-ordeno Scotty

-no puedo, necesito que se queden quietos-dijo Chekov

-Enterprise a McCoy- Scotty trataba de comunicarse con Bones pero había interferencia sintió un pequeño dolor -necesito que estés tranquilo-pensó Scotty tocándose el vientre.

-ya los tengo -dijo Chekov y los transporto a la Enterprise Scotty corrió a la sala de transporte dejando a Sulu al mando su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a McCoy inconsciente en la espalda de Spock, sangraba abundantemente de la cabeza 

-¡Bones!-se acercó al inconsciente medico acaricio su rostro y pidió que lo llevaran a la enfermería, Jim regreso al puente y fueron a la bahía medica para que Jonathan atendiera a Bones. 

½ hora después

Scotty seguía afuera de la enfermería, Jim estaba con él, les habían avisado que Bones ya había despertado, el ingeniero entro y abrazo fuertemente a Bones este lo aparto de su cuerpo ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, los presentes sabían que Bones lo amaba más que a su vida. Jonathan de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien ahí. 

 

-¿Leonard?-pregunto Scotty

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? -pregunto el medico tocándose su cabeza le dolia bastante 

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?-murmuro Scotty sentía que su corazón se le rompía

-¿mi hija? ¿Jim?-pregunto Leonard ignorando la pregunta del escoses, volteo a ver al rubio estaba mas “viejo” que cuando estaban en la academia .

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?-pregunto Jonathan y Scotty sintió un vuelco en el estomago 

-que fue el cumpleaños de mi hija, Jim convenció a Jocelyn de que la viera y empezábamos los exámenes practicos ¿es importante esto?- pregunto Leonard y John se acercó a Bones para revisarlo y Scott aprovecho para salir de ahí Jim lo siguió.

-Huesos se pondrá bien-dijo Jim

-esto no debía estar pasando,no no-murmuro el escoses se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. 

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Jim sentía culpa 

-quiero recostarme, acompañame a mi cuarto -dijo Scotty se sentía mareado y presentia que no podía llegar solo a la que había sido su cuarto el capitán lo sujeto de la cadera y lo acompaño al cuarto 

-sabes que cuentas con nosotros ¿Verdad?-pregunto Jim aunque eso no serviría de mucho 

-sí, voy a mover mis cosas de su habitación-dijo Scotty

-no es justo no despues de todo lo que has pasado, no cargues nada, yo lo hare -dijo Jim

-gracias Jim, no es tu culpa, los accidentes pasan -dijo Scotty y llegaron a la que era su habitación al llegar se acostó en la cama sabía que no era culpa de Bones no recordarlo, pero se sentía solo nuevamente y derramo unas lágrimas, dejo sentado en la cama y salio para empezar la “mudanza”   
La puerta volvió a abrirse y entro Jonathan, sabia que lo encontraría ahí. 

-¿Scotty?-pregunto el ingles 

\- ¿Cómo esta Leonard?¿es serio? -pregunto Scotty

-por el golpe que sufrió perdió la memoria su ultimo recuerdo fue el cumpleaños de Joana hace 4 años y Jim decidió hablar con Jocelyn-explico el doctor, suponía que esta situación era demasiado incómoda para el futuro padre .

-¿Tardara en recuperar la memoria?-pregunta Scotty

-a veces tardan días, meses, incluso años-dijo Jonathan, no veía la necesidad de mentirle, era la verdad. 

-oh ya veo-la situación de su pareja lo estaba deprimiendo, Jonathan se enterneció con su situación

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿nececitas algo mas?-pregunto Jonathan 

-no Jim me va ayudar a mover mis cosas-dijo Scotty

-cualquier cosa ya sabes que botón tocar- comento el ingles y Scotty asiente con su cabeza quedándose dormido estaba muy cansado.

En otra parte de la nave

-maldición! -dijo jim frustrado

-capitan, no es su culpa, nadie podría predecir que iba a pasar -dijo Spock

-y justamente cuando tiene le oportunidad de volver a ser padre pasa esto, debo sacar las cosas de cuarto, Jonathan lo va a retener unas horas mientras termino- dijo Jim 

-vamos a apoyarlo Jim, me quedare en el puente-Spock se había vuelto mas humano y se preocupaba por la tripulación 

-debe odiarme, no lo dice pero debe sentirlo- dijo Jim 

-¿Vas a hablar con la ex-esposa del Dr McCoy?-pregunta Spock y Jim por experiencia propia no era bueno juntar a la ex y al actual aunque Yocelyn no siente nada ya por McCoy estaban dos niños de por medio el que esta por nacer y Johana .

-no quisiera hacerlo, pero Bones está preguntando por su hija-dijo Jim fue a ver si Jocelyn contestaba su video llamada, por suerte la mujer estaba disponible y de buen humor y Jim empezaba a platicarle la situación de Bones

-¿No recuerda a Scott?-pregunta Jocelyn sabía que su ex esposo tenía año y medio saliendo con otra persona

-no lo recuerda solamente se acuerda de ti y de su hija al menos por esta vez permítale verla-dijo Jim

-está bien Kirk iré por mi hija- dijo Jocelyn tal vez sea una buena oportunidad para recuperar a Bones ya que Johana constantemente por el y a veces estaba triste sobre todo en sus cumpleaños 

-una cosa mas, estarás lejos de Scotty, lo último que necesita son reclamos-dijo Jim

-voy la otra semana, pero ¿Leonard recuperara la memoria? ¿él bebe?-

-si la recuperara, pero tardara tiempo-dijo Jim

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

“no vayas presumiendo que me has robado el corazon y que no me queda nada mas, si, prefiero ser el perdedor que te lo ah dado todo y no me queda nada mas” 

Capitulo 3

Para ese momento la tripulación alfa se había enterado de la situación y Chekov quería ir y ver a su mejor amigo lo más seguro es que estaría destrozado cuando término su turno junto a Nyota y Sulu fueron a verlo

-no es justo, hay que hablar con McCoy-dijo Chekov

-Jonathan recomendó que no lo hiciéramos-dijo Sulu

-pero y ¿ si jamás los recuerda?-pregunto Chekov

-estaremos a su lado como la familia que somos si Jocelyn estará aquí necececitara nuestro apoyo-Nyota sonrió con tristeza tan sólo hace unas semanas McCoy presumía que sería padre de nuevo y ahora estaban tan separados caminaron hacia la habitación que solía ser de Scotty pero se encontraron con Jim

-¿como hará su trabajo si no recuerda nada mas que la academia? -pregunto Chekov molesto

-promovi a Jonathan como jefe médico, McCoy estará de apoyo -dijo Jim estaba ayudando a Scotty a mudarse

-sigo sin estar de acuerdo que sucedería si después de ver a Johana quiere regresar con ella-dijo Chekov estaban cerca de la habitación de Scotty y este escuchaba todo

-por favor,les pudo respeto y que no se metan en esto, en especial tu Chekov-dijo Scotty conocía a su mejor amigo

-somos una familia esto no es justo-dijo el pequeño ruso y Sulu simplemente negó con la cabeza

-haremos lo que tu pidas pero también dejamos ayudarte-dijo Uhura

-está bien es un trato-dijo Scotty el cual se dejo abrazar por los tres mientras Jim acomodaba la ropa del escocés se quedaron los dos solos

-iré con McCoy y le explicare como trabaja esta nave no quieres venir?-pregunto Jim conocía la respuesta

-no lo soportaría acomodare la ropa y lo demás-dijo Scotty y por la hora suponía que Kenser seguía en ingeniería y le mandó un mensaje por el padd para decirle que regreso a su antigua habitación y se sentía más fría que lo que recordaba

Spock y McCoy platicaban más bien Spock se le adelantaba a Jim. 

 

-Ok tendré en cuenta lo que me estas diciendo ¿algo más que deba saber?-pregunto McCoy

-si el jefe de ingenieros Montgomery Scott esta esperando un bebe,el otro padre no está en esta nave-dijo Spock y esperaba que al escuchar su nombre o el cargo le trajera algún recuerdo pero estudio su rostro y n hubo ninguna reacción  
-lo tendre en mente-dijo McCoy 

 

-Spock ¿que diablos haces?-Jim pregunto ya que había escuchado toda la conversación

-poniéndolo al tanto de la tripulación-dijo Spock

-vete al puente Spock yo me haré cargo-dijo Jim y Spock obedeció y si Jim hubiera visto su rostro estaba sonriendo.

-que te dijo Spock?-pregunto Jim

-que ahora entiendo porque te vi más viejo y me hablo de la tripulación -bromeo MCCoy

-¿te hablo de alguien en específico?-pregunto Jim preocupado 

-si del jefe de ingeniería ¿no puedes hacer nada?-pregunto McCoy

-¿respecto a que?-pregunto Jim

-no puedas transferir al otro padre aquí?-pregunto McCoy 

-no es tan fácil pero veré que se puede hacer-mintió Jim

-me dijo que descansara hoy y me presentara mañana a mi turno-dijo McCoy y Jim sabía que aunque sea a Pike tendrá que hablar con el porque si Archer se llega a enterar seria capaz de hacer que Scotty renunciara pero eso jamas va a pasar, se sentía agotado, muchas cosas pasaron ese dia y seguirán pasando hasta que McCoy recupere la memoria y esperaba que no fuese a   
Antes que nada pidió una video llamada con Pike necesitaba hablar con el antes y el almirante respondio su llamada. 

-hey Jim ¿Cómo salio la misión?¿se rebastesieron?-pregunto Pike

-de echo de eso quería hablarle-dijo Jim

-¿paso algo malo? Te vez preocupado-dijo Pike

-si, se trata de Huesos y Scotty-dijo Jim, tuvo que sentarse era una larga historia que contar, cuando termino Christopher estaba serio, pensaba en una solución, sabia que McCoy protegia a Scotty de la furia de Archer. 

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿no hay una forma de hacerlo recordar? -pregunto Pike era el 1er caso de amnesia y no sabe qué hacer 

-no, Jonathan recomendó lo contrario, el es el jefe medico-dijo Jim 

-tendré en cuenta eso, dile al Sr Scott que lo siento y cuenta con mi apoyo para lo que necesite-dijo Pike

 

-gracias, seguiremos el curso-dijo Jim, hasta ahorita no hay ninguna información, se despidieron y regreso a su silla.  
Scotty decidió regresar a ingeniera, debía trabajar, Mathew se acerco era el mejor de sus muchachos

-pense que estaría descansando-dijo Mathew notando que traía el uniforme pero sus ojos están tristes

-tengo que trabajar, no le digas nada al capitán- dijo Scotty y regreso a sus labores 

-los rumores dicen que el Dr McCoy perdió la memoria-dijo Jefferson

-¿estas seguro de eso?-pregunto Mathew

-completamente el ingles, Jonathan Mercer es el nuevo jefe medico-dijo Jefferson

-¿tu como sabes mas chismes que yo?-pregunto Mathew 

-soy amigo de Chapel, las enfermeras son chismosas, ahí tienes tu oportunidad-dijo Jefferson

-¿para que?-pregunto Mathew

-eh visto como lo miras, ahora esta solo, se desconoce cuando podría recuperar la memoria-dijo Jefferson

-por lo mismo no podría intentar algo con el-dijo Mathew 

-el diagnostico de Mercer no fue tan alentador podrias intenarlo antes de que alguien mas te gane-Jefferson animo a su amigo y camino hacia donde se fue Scotty.

continuara...


End file.
